


Cuts & Curses

by bustdownyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, ATEEZ smut, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Blow Jobs, Boxer Choi Jongho, Boxer Jeon Jungkook, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Light Angst, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, bts - Freeform, bts smut, choi jongho - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustdownyunho/pseuds/bustdownyunho
Summary: You never knew how you could have such a soft spot for someone who grew to like you over shared conflicts. Jongho may have been an out-of-nowehere-shoulder to cry on but he definitely proved he could be more than that when you found yourself taking your throne on his thighs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never knew how you could have such a soft spot for someone who grew to like you over shared conflicts. Jongho may have been an out-of-nowehere-shoulder to cry on but he definitely proved he could be more than that when you found yourself taking your throne on his thighs.

“You should see me in the ring tonight” You were met with a pair of brown eyes when you snapped your head up.

Jongho stood in front of you, looking down as he slips you a slim piece of paper, presumably an address of some sort. You let your pen fall onto your book as you eye the piece of paper on your table.

“Give me one reason why I should go” You cross your arms, leaning forward against your table as you stare back at the boy.

“Jungkook will be there” Jongho smirks, hands now planted on your table, leaning down to your level.

“I don’t see how that’s a valid reason for me to go” Your brows furrowed in response to Jongho.

“Don’t you want to see your ex get beaten to a pulp?” He wasn’t wrong with that. 

There was one thing you hated more than Jungkook himself, it was Jungkook walking around with his cocky smile, baiting girls in just to play with their heart like another one of his sports. Unfortunately, you were his first victim since he entered the school.

You were a fool to believe he had loved you, and an even bigger fool to fall in love with him. Since then, you’ve tried to avoid him, but he always found a way to have you find yourself standing in front of him once again, falling for his senseless sweet talk that would unsurprisingly lead you through an event of another heart-aching encounter. 

“How do I know it won’t be you getting beaten to a pulp?” You’ve seen the swoon-worthy biceps of both boys, needless to say, you’ve seen them in action before, not against each other though. Tonight would be the first time, also another convincing imagery to have you show up.

“Jungkook may be older but I’ve been in this shit longer than he has. I know things he doesn’t. Don’t question my abilities” Jongho’s lips carve into a small smirk as he tilts his head to the side.

“Alright, fine. I’ll be there” You shut close your book and packed away your belongings into your bag as Jongho leans back up, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you then” Jongho takes off with a wink, leaving you to read the slip of paper once again before making your own way out of the library.

It wasn’t every day you spoke you Choi Jongho, he was simply a boy with the same objectives who, conveniently, happens to be your lab partner too. The two of you didn’t get off on the right foot, his rival being your boyfriend of course. 

But that all changed when the entire school’s phones had a copy of Jungkook in bed with a girl who was not you. Since then, Jongho’s been nothing but a near friend once he’s realized how heart-broken you were. 

The two of you settled aside your differences and turned them into kindred traits, a vendetta against his arch-nemesis and your ex-boyfriend. Which got to where you are now, attending an illegal underground boxing match just to watch the face you fell for getting beaten in a way you dreamed of imagining.

-

It seemed like an endless passageway filled with nothing but darkness and cold air, leading you to a parade growing louder and louder with chants. The sound of your sharp breaths echoed off the concrete walls, soft platter of water as your feet hit the damp floor with each step bringing you closer to the violent event.

“... Jongho! Jongho! Jongho!...” 

It would be generic to say you had seen the light at the end of the tunnel, but that’s exactly what you saw. The lights hanging above the ring dimly lit barely the rest of the room, making its priority the contents inside the ring below it. 

Arms and fists pumped the air as ear-bursting yells bounce off the walls. It was filled with raging energy as you watch from the isolated corner occupied with very few bystanders. From here you could see the leveled ring, two large figures preying each other dead in the eye, swinging blows left and right. 

“... Jungkook! Jungkook! Jungkook!...”

There he was, wearing that cocky smile of his, the same cocky smile that got you and who knows how many other girls on their knees. It was the smile you wanted to see get knocked off, literally. 

“Place your bet or get out” Your thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice beside you. 

A large bald man towers over you as you turn around to face his cold-emotionless face. Behind him were smaller men immersed in the stacks of crimpled cash, slipping back and forth between their hands as they count them. 

“A hundred and fifty bucks on Choi” You wipe out the bundled cash from the pocket of your leather jacket, carefully taking out the amount from its elastic hold for placing it in the hands of the bald man.

It was a difficult attempt, pushing past all the sticky bodies to gain a better closer view at the front rather than squinting in the corner you were just in. Your eyes slightly stung at the sudden brightness at the front of the ring, but now you could see clearer. 

Pure concentration was evident on Jongho’s face as his brows furrow deeply, eyes piercing through his opponent. It was the sudden hard blow to his face that made you wince back, hissing even though you weren’t the one socked. 

Jongho stumbled back a bit before quickly throwing a right arm, knocking Jungkook’s head to the side before throwing more consecutive punches to his body, pushing him back against the ropes of the ring. It was then you realized how feral this semi-quiet boy was. It was quite shocking to see the other side of these two boys on a night like this in a ring painted with their blood punched out of their faces.

“... finish him!...” 

Jongho’s eyes remain piercing, that was until he conveniently spotted you below, watching him. It was that split eye contact that costed him, Jungkook took the advantage to throw a hard blow right to his face, making Jongho stumble back, falling onto his side as Jungkook pounces on him, throwing hard left and rights onto his cowering body before getting pulled off by the ref. 

“And the winner is Jeon ‘Buckshot’ Jungkook!” 

There was also another thing you hated more than his cocky smile, it was his cocky smirk. Jungkook happens to also conveniently spot you by the ringside, glaring at him with a clenched jaw, making him throw a snarky wink as his arm held high for victory. 

“Fucking prick” You mutter under your breath before turning your attention to Jongho, slipping under the rope being thrown displeasing words from the crowd for butchering it the last minute. 

Series of chants boomed through your ear as you brush past the bodies, easier than before as they pile into the dark tunnel you entered from. You were left with a few people in the now empty room, most of them you recognized from the isolated corner and the cash handlers by the table. 

“...Here’s the betted cash, take it and leave...” The men hands over a locked box, probably filled with cash, over to the other group of men. There you saw him, Jungkook dabbing his sweat with his towel.

“Oh, so you came just to see me win? Can’t get enough of me, can you?” Jungkook strides closer to you after locking eyes. 

“Fuck you”

“Already did, sweetheart” Jungkook shot a wink before dipping into the dark tunnel followed by the other group of men.

You didn’t know your anger had turned to pain until you felt your palm stinging, looking down you could see your nails carving crescent shapes into your palm from your tight fists. 

“Hey” Your head snapped back to the front, where Jongho was standing with a towel hung across the back of his neck.

“You owe me a hundred and fifty dollars, loser” You cross your arms over your chest, mentally scolding him in your head for losing your money.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d actually come” Jongho forces a quiet chuckle before scratching his head.

“I did, and you lost. What happened to ‘don’t question my abilities’?” You mocked him from before, gently waving your hands in the air for emphasis.

“Just because I lost this round doesn’t mean you should still question my abilities” Jongho turns around, walking away to another room.

You couldn’t help but follow him quickly behind, seeing the cuts on his face struck worry in you. Following Jongho, you found yourself entering a brighter lit room, a locker room. 

Jongho sat on the bench, unwrapping the bandages from his knuckles. You close the door behind you and step forward, leg on either side of the bench next to him.

“You need to treat that, you know?” You point to the small gash fixated at the top of his eye.

“I’ll be fine” Jongho continued to unwrap the bandages as you scanned his face. His tan really accentuated under the coat of sweat and blood, face now relaxed compared to before.

“It could get infected. Those are worse than the actual cut itself” Jongho stopped, dropping his hands on the bench before looking up at you.

“Can you get the first-aid? It’s in there” Jongho points to the mirrored cabinet above the sink.

“Not even a ‘please’?” You tease slightly, pushing yourself off the bench to the sink.

“Please” 

You chuckle, opening the cabinet to take out the kit before making your way back onto the bench. Jongho was now seated the same way you were before, legs either side of the bench and bandages were now thrown on the floor. 

“Thank you-”

“I’ll do it” You interrupt Jongho and sit down in front of him, opening it to a bunch of medical supplies.

You grimace at the gash above his eye after looking at it closely, pulling a disinfectant swab to wipe away the blood around it. Jongho hisses before pulling his face back, throwing you a hurtful look.

“I didn’t even touch you yet, Jongho, don’t be a baby”

“Just- Just hurry up” Jongho leans back down again, letting you attempt to treat his wound. 

It was quite difficult attempting to tend to his gash, leaning forward as you try to keep your balance but also being gentle. Jongho must’ve noticed your frustration before swatting your hand away.

“Stand up-” 

You were barely standing before Jongho grabs you by the hips, sliding himself forward on the bench and pulling you down on his thigh. You let out a surprised gasp at the sudden action. 

“Um- thanks” You focus on the cut once again, successfully treating it before hesitantly bringing your other hand up, grabbing Jongho’s face gently to turn it around.

You didn’t realize how close your faces were to each other until he turned around and looked you in the eye, making your breath hitch at the back of your throat. With how close your bodies were, practically leaning on him, Jongho could probably hear the thumping of your heart in your chest, threatening to explode. 

You could feel Jongho’s intense stare on your face as you focus on the cut on his lip. Your hands shake as you bring them up to cup his face and the other cleaning his cut lip. 

“Are you nervous?” Your gaze snaps back up to Jongho, who was staring at you with soft eyes, hooded but soft. 

“What’s there to be nervous about?” You were suddenly quiet, almost whispering. Even your breathing was louder than your voice.

“I don’t know. You just seem nervous”

“Well, I’m not”

“It’s him, isn’t it? You’re still not over him-” 

“I don’t want to talk about him-”

“It’s odd to find yourself sitting on my thigh, right? So close to my face, it reminds you of him doesn’t it?-” 

By now, you have absolutely no ideal responses to bark back. Jongho didn’t remind you of Jungkook, he reminded you of the sinful things Jungkook did with you sitting on his thighs. 

“- I can show you I’m different... better” 

Jongho’s voice was equally quiet as yours, the gap between your faces unnoticeably grew smaller with each passing second. His arm wraps around your back, pushing you forward.

Your lips plant against his, eyes shut close as you drop the things in your hand to the floor, lips moving in sync with Jongho’s as you wrap your arms around his neck, pushing off the towel that was there.

All thoughts left your head, the vendetta, everything. All you could think about now was the words that left Jongho’s mouth a minute ago replaying in your head, how he could be better than Jungkook, and you were starting to believe it despite the reasoning. 

Your chest pressed against his as you feel him nip against your bottom lip, slipping his tongue in as the two of you wrestle for dominance. You could feel his hands move to your waist, squeezing you gently before pushing your hips back and forth, creating a friction between your crotch and his thigh. 

A small moan slips from your lips in the kiss, you were too immersed with his lips to care or feel embarrassed. One of your hands slides down his naked chest, tracing the outline of his pecks with your fingers before tracing down his abdomen to his lower region.

You can feel your wetness spreading with each time Jongho helped you roll your hips against his thigh, making you grow needier and needier by the second. By now, you were confident enough to move them on your own, taking Jongho’s hands and guiding them down to your ass.

Jongho firmly grasps your ass, squeezing it as he spreads your cheeks apart, still pushing you back and forth against this thigh. Your wetness probably soaked through your shorts by now, staining Jongho’s. 

You take your hand, squeezing Jongho’s other thigh before moving back over to his crotch, feeling his boner before sliding your hand under the waistband of his shorts, palming him over his boxers. 

Your clit was throbbing under the material of your shorts and panties, making you aggressively kiss Jongho as you roll your hips faster. Jongho breaks from the kiss, pecking your lips before instantly attacking your neck, sending your head falling back to let him cover more of your neck.

A breathy moan falls from your lips as Jongho sucks on your sweet spot, making you squeeze his clothed dick. His hands slip under your shirt, quickly throwing it above your head, letting your jacket fall to the floor before attaching his lips onto your chest, kissing the top of your breasts as he fondles with the clip of your bra. 

“Please tell me you know how to take it off”

“Remember what I said, don’t question my abilities” And with that, you could feel your bra unclasp, strap dropping down to your arm as your breasts become free and naked in front of him. 

Jongho kisses the valley of your breasts before taking one in his mouth and playing with the other in his hands, nipple slipping between his fingers as he fondles. 

Your lips were now parted, mouth dry as the friction between your clothed pussy and Jongho’s thigh increases. Jongho took the opportunity to lift you up slightly, fingers hooking under the waistband of your shorts and panties before pulling them down, exposing your gushing pussy to the cold air.

Jongho stands and wraps an arm around you before pushing you against the locker, slamming his lips back against yours as he lets your bottoms drop to the floor, leaving you naked against the locker. You could feel his hard dick rubbing against your leg, letting you take the opportunity to take down his shorts and boxers.

The two of you stood naked in the locker room, swallowing each other’s lips as you grab his dick and start pumping him with the small coat of precum you smeared all over his length. 

“Mnngh- faster” Jongho groans against the kiss, bucking his hips up to meet with your quickening pumps. 

Jongho squeezes your ass before trailing a hand to the front, cupping your wet pussy before rubbing your clit with his fingers, making you moan into the kiss. You could feel your pool of wetness coat your inner thigh as you rub them together under Jongho’s touch.

“Fuck so wet” Jongho circles his fingers over your clit a few more times before pushing your legs apart, slipping his fingers between your legs and coating them with your juices. 

You let out a breathy moan as inserts his fingers into you, pumping them in sync with your hand movements on his dick. You give him light pecks on the corner of his lips before kissing down his neck, sucking on the spot behind his ear before resting your head back on the cold locker your back was pressed against. 

“More, please-” You begged with furrowed brows, eyeing Jongho’s replicate expression.

Jongho slips his fingers out of you and cups the back of your thighs, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around his waist, letting the tip of his throbbing cock poke at your pussy. Jongho wraps his arms around your back, pulling you down to kiss him as he walks away from the lockers.

You were too immersed by your own lust to feel him push you against another cold surface, slightly wet. Then you realized it was a shower the moment you heard the squeak of a knob, cold water turning warm as it hits your naked bodies, making the warmth between the two of you grow.

Jongho grasps your ass, slowly sinking you down on his dick, making you break from the kiss again, letting out a breath of air as his girthy length stretches out your hole. Your face scrunches in pleasure as he bucks his hips up, bouncing you up against the shower wall and thrusting himself into you.

“Ohh fuck- ohmygod” Jongho bounces you faster, hands firmly planted on your ass to lift you as he knocks the air out of your lungs every time you come down on his dick.

You push back the wet hair stuck on his face, exposing his forehead as you tangle your fingers through his hair. Your breasts bounce with your body as your legs threaten to become undone around his waist. 

“Mmnnghhh- fuck you’re so tight” Jongho groans against your neck, kissing it before moving back to your lips, water slipping into your mouths as Jongho wrestles with your tongue. 

“Fuck- Jonghonnnghhaa” The squelching sounds grew louder as the sound of his thrusts echoes through the lockerroom. 

You grip on to Jongho’s shoulders, feeling every flexed muscle as he holds you up, squeezing his biceps as you release uncontrollable moans into his ear. They grew louder and louder as Jongho deepens his thrusts, sending you bouncing higher than before and sinking down deeper onto his dick. 

Jongho grips your waist, lifting you off his dick and onto your feet before spinning you around, pressing your body against the cold wall, moving your face out of the shower of water. Your hips push back, rubbing your ass against his dick, feeling the tip already in your hole. 

“See how much better I can be than him?” Jongho growls against your ear, pushing his dick into you with a hard thrust, squeezing your breasts on to the wall. 

“So much better- fuck sososo much better” Your head turns to the side, meeting with his before barely kissing him as he starts thrusting fast again.

“How many times has he made you cum in one night hm?” Jongho was breathing heavily against your ear, gripping your waist tightly as he slaps his hips into you.

“Mhmph fuck I don’t know- ah fuck Jongho!” You bite down on your lip, head falling back onto Jongho’s shoulder as he pounds into you from behind, the skin of his torso slapping against your ass each time. 

“Tell me- oh fuck” 

“Ohmygod nnghha- two! Two!” 

“Pathetic. I’ll make it three” Jongho pushes your legs apart with his hand, fingers finding their way back on to your clit.

“Jongho fuckkk-” Jongho circles his fingers over your clit, rubbing your bud of nerves as he quickens his thrusts into you, making you gasp for more air each time.

At this pace, you were so close to cumming around his dick. Your eyes shut close, letting sprinkles of water hit your scrunched up face as Jongho breathes against your ear, letting you hear his deep low grunts coming with each thrust. 

“Are you close? Hm? Cum for me” Jongho grunts through gritted teeth, hardening this thrusts as he rubs your clit faster.

The overwhelming pleasure causes you to release high-pitched moans, mouth gaping wide. You could feel it coming, the built-up euphoria edging to be released through your entire body with each thrust. 

“Oh fuckfuckfucknnnghh ohmygod Jongho!” Your walls clench around Jongho’s dick, breathing becoming heavier as your hips start to twitch and the knot in the pit of your stomach snaps, making you convulse underneath Jongho’s body, hips pushed back and hands flung up around Jongho’s head, gripping his wet hair as pure bliss washes over your body. 

Jongho grunts loudly, fucking out your high with deep thrusts as his fingers still rub at your clit, bringing you close to another orgasm from the stimulation. His thrusts slow down as he focuses on your clit, rubbing it fast with his fingers flat against it. 

Your forehead rests against the wall as you breathe heavily with water dripping down your chin, watching the way Jongho’s fingers rub against your clit. You could feel another orgasm coming, making you grip Jongho’s free hand, pulling it up to your breasts as you squeeze his forearms, feeling his flexed muscles. 

“Oh my god- pleasepleaseplease” Your knees bent, body threatening to collapse on the second orgasm only to be pushed back up again by Jongho’s fingers on your clit.

Your eyes roll back, clenching your jaw as you feel another wave of pleasure wash over your entire body. Broken high-pitched moans escape your lips, thighs trembling and closing together as Jongho rubs another orgasm out of you. 

“We’re not done, I promised you a third, didn’t I?” 

Jongho slips out of your hole again, spinning you back to the position you were in the first time, holding you against the wall as his arms wrap around your back with you clung on to him, sinking down on his dick, twitching slightly as you were still sensitive from the first orgasm. 

You were too fucked out to say anything, needing to have Jongho back inside you again. You were on the verge of crying from the overwhelming pleasure, making your moans turn from soft to pleading cries. 

“Ahhh Jongho shitshitshit oh my fucking god- right there nnghh fuckfuck” You bounced on his dick, back sliding up and down against the shower wall.

Your legs started trembling, on the verge to become undone around Jongho’s waist as another orgasm approaches. You cup his face in your hands, bringing it up to kiss you harshly as your face scrunches harder, brows furrowed deeper. 

Jongho helps you reach your third orgasm, thrusting his hips up, deepening himself into you. Sweet moans filled the kiss as you become undone on his dick, arms slung around his neck and body off the wall, pressed hard against Jongho’s chest. 

“Ohmygod, Jongho- fuck!” 

“Jesus Christ- I’m so close” Jongho grunts before pulling himself out, letting you drop to your feet, struggling to stand after your final orgasm. 

Jongho wraps his hand around his dick to pump himself, head falling back as his spurt of cum shoots out, covering your thigh only to be washed away by the water. 

“Ohhhh fuckkkk-” Jongho takes your chin with his free hand, pulling you in for a kiss as he milks the rest of himself out. 

He slowly pumps himself before taking an arm around your waist, holding you close to him as he passionately kisses you before breaking off. Jongho gapes at you with soft eyes, hand still cupping your face. 

The two of you stay like that for a while under the water, gazing into each other’s eyes not knowing what to do or say. That was until you decided to break the ice.

“You’re going to catch a cold” Jongho’s lips carve up into a small smile, letting his hand drop from your face and turning the shower knob, water coming to a complete stop. 

“You’re lucky I have thick towels” You chuckle, throwing a soft punch to his chest before pushing past, stepping out into the locker area with Jongho following you closely behind. 

Jongho wraps a takes out a towel from a locker before throwing it over your shivering body, patting you dry before grabbing another, throwing it over your head and patting it before deciding to cup your face with it, squeezing your cheeks slightly.

“Be mine” Jongho looks at you with sincere eyes, scanning every inch of your face, waiting for a response.

“This isn’t some sort of way to get back at Jungkook, is it?” 

“No, it isn’t” 

“Why?” 

“Because you came tonight, none of my girlfriends ever came to my matches. But, you did despite barely knowing me”

“That doesn’t mean fall in love with me”

“I don’t love you. Yet”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho never wanted to admit his feelings again towards you after that night in the locker room of his underground boxing gym. But this time, he didn’t need much convincing to do so.

As much as you wanted to desperately flick this pen lid right at the head of your professor, you just didn’t have that energy. Especially not today at least.

“... don’t forget to read the theories during the holidays!” It took more effort to fully process the class was over than to unstick your ass from the mildly uncomfortable cushion seats in the lecture theatre. 

It was almost as if some of these kids didn’t know what basic manners were, not even a single mutter of a simple ‘sorry’ was heard when their legs knocked at yours. Well, it was a Christmas break now after all. No one had the time or energy to stay on campus any longer, neither did you.

You found it oddly comforting to just walk slow, letting people swift past you as they eagerly unlock their cars and link arms to go home and enjoy the most of their starting break. There wasn’t anything waiting that you needed to attend to immediately, so why not take the time strolling through the merely empty library?

It was basically another sanctuary apart from the diner and your cheap Ikea bed that was on the verge of breaking. Thank fuck there were always sales after Christmas, may as well get yourself a new bed. 

“Going somewhere?” You could recognise that brooding voice even if it came from the gutter. 

Jungkook’s augment frame leaned against the wet rails leading up to the double doors of the library. Gosh, you wanted to just slap that smirk off his face. 

“What’s it to you?” The grip on your bag strap tightened as you barely managed to nudge his rock-hard shoulder when pushing past to the double doors.

“I’m just askin’, everyone’s gone home already. Why are you still here?” Jungkook followed you closely behind, almost feeling the warmth from his body against you. 

“Because I want to? What are you doing here?” You spun around, making him stop in his tracks and shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

“I was actually looking for you” 

“Looking for me? Why? Came to brag about your win ag-”

“I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?” This time it was you stopping in your tracks. Did you really just hear that come out of his own mouth?

“What?”

“Do you want to have dinner with me?” Did you mention how badly you wanted to slap that smirk off his face?

“You’re fucking kidding right?” You couldn’t help but choke a small chuckle, hoping he was just throwing words out of his mouth without meaning.

It’s absolutely unbelievable how Jungkook could just blatantly ask you to dinner after numerously bragging about his “easy” win. And especially after the shit he’s done to you.

“Does it sound like I’m kidding?” He may be a liar, but you stayed with him long enough to be able to tell when he was and wasn’t lying. 

You could’ve sworn there was a slight sense of sincerity in his voice. Maybe it was just your tired brain giving up rational thought slowly. 

“What makes you think I would want to have dinner with you?” You spin back around on your heels, inching deeper into the shelves of lined hard-cover books to hopefully bored Jungkook enough to finally give up and leave you alone.

“I’ve changed” 

“And I’ve grown in height-”

“Please. Maybe you don’t want to go like that but maybe as friends?” 

It was never usually so hard to just respond with a simple ‘no’. It was the fact that you actually quite missed times like that with Jungkook, laughing and smiling at each other on cute little dates he’d take you on.

“You’re going to need to do more convincing than that” Your fingers run along the hard spine of one of the books in the fiction section of the library, eyeing the little detailed imprinted on the front. 

After inspecting all the intricate selections, you found yourself catching eyes for the one behind Jungkook, pushing past his broad frame to snatch it out from its spot before flipping through its contents as you paced around. You were so invested in it that you almost forgot there was person literally following you around the books like a creep.

“You never needed much convincing” The book shut closed with a snap as Jungkook held it above his head.

“Well, that was before you fucked another chick after telling me you loved me” It really did hurt to recollect those memories every time you saw him. Just a little less this time.

“I was stupid, we both were-”

“Yeah, I was stupid enough to date you”

“Listen, just one dinner. Please. I promise I won’t bother you again after” A part of you really wanted to just walk away, telling yourself you wouldn’t fall for the same bullshit again.

The other just really wanted to give him a chance, maybe he’s changed. Maybe he’d be better as a friend rather than a person baring your heavy grudge.

“Fine, one dinner- as friends” 

“Of course, just friends” Behind that cocky smirk you hated was a smile you genuinely missed. Keyword missed. 

Jungkook being the careless guy he is, just stuck the book he was holding into a random unallocated slot before taking a hold of your hand and turning his back as he strode closer to the door. With an arithmetic pace like this, you were bound to end up tripping over your own feet here and there.

“Jesus Christ- slow down!” Your tired legs struggled to keep up with Jungkook’s, muscles burning as you ran out of breath whereas he didn’t huff and single pant.

“We won’t get a table if you keep walking like that” Now you knew where he was taking you. It was quite a cliche to be completely honest. 

“Please don’t tell me you- oh and you did” The two of you halted at the entrance of a small diner. 

It also happened to be the same diner the two of you had your first date in, the same one your eyes sparkled at his laughter. Were you too stupid to see what was happening? 

“Hope you still like those mushy fries and flavourless milkshake” Jungkook leaned back against his chair, eyeing you from top to bottom as you sat in front of him. 

“They’re not as bad as your soggy buns on your dry burger” Almost every single memory in this place came flooding back in an instant as the two of you reminisce of your odd food choices back in your relationship.

“Out of all places, you had to pick this one?” 

“It was the closest one, and I didn’t feel like driving either” Jungkook leaned forward, arms crossed in front of each other as he tilts his head to the side.

“Why did you drag me here then?”

“I wanted to talk”

“Talk? You’re a very vague man, Jungkook” It was quite an improbable silence before he corked up that cocky smirk of his again, this time it was starting to grow on you by how much you found yourself facing it. 

“I miss the way you say my name...” No surprise he’d say that, not that he actually meant it or anything. 

“Stop-”

“What? Are you shy?”

“I’m sure you like other girls saying your name just as much as you do with me” It wouldn’t be surprising if he did to be honest. 

“No one says it like you do” Now he was just fucking with you.

You couldn’t remember the last time you felt this flustered to the extent of fiddling with your fingers and dipping your head to avoid eye contact. Actually, it was with him too. 

“And a million other girls have heard the same thing from you, haven’t they?” 

“Not a million, just you” Oh god, what were you supposed to say to this? Compliment him back? It’s been a while since you’ve done that.

“We’re here as friends” You needed to establish that in case he had already forgotten.

“But are we really? You’re blushing” Now you really knew what was going on.

“I always blush” No you don’t. 

“And you always look so beautiful doing so” What the fuck is this guy doing?

“Jungkook, sto-”

“I miss you, so much,” If only you could fight your heart right now you’d be out of this diner by now “, I miss us, the way we had fun” Your hand felt the warmth again as Jungkook placed his hand over yours, rubbing his thumb against yours.

You wanted to punch him, right there and then for fishing that buried emotion in the pit of your stomach. The feeling of genuinely missing him. You didn’t want that. You already know the consequences of succumbing to those closeted emotions. 

The only thing you could concentrate on was the buzz of small talk around you and the ring of the small bell on top of the door. It was that moment of the ring, Jungkook’s eyes snapped away from yours. 

“What the f-” Jungkook straightened his back, eyes narrowing into a piercing glare.

“Let’s go” You were just as shocked as he was, your neck strained at the sight of Jongho glaring down at you, jaw clenched as he kept a stern glare locked on you.

“So you two are dating now, are you?” The chair scraped loudly against the checkered floor, turning all heads to your table as Jungkook faced Jongho with icy death stares. 

“What’s it to you?” You could’ve sworn they were about to kiss by how close in proximity they were in.

“Jongho, stop, please-” It certainly was scary enough in the ring when these two fought each other, much scarier now that you were up and personal in the space.

“What the fuck are you doing with this asshole anyway?” Jongho points a finger at Jungkook as his eyes narrow even more.

“The fuck did you just call me?” They were like two deers head to head with their foreheads clashing together, neck veins almost popping as they try to push each other back. 

From the corner of your eye, you could see a line of people flooding out the door as mutters and whispers surround you. Even the ones still here cowered in their booths and watch with a peak. 

“Now is not the time for this shit, take it outside, please-” 

“Yeah let’s take it outside why don’t we?” Jongho stumbled back with a huff from Jungkook’s hard push against his chest. Oh boy. 

“You motherfu-” Jongho threw himself at Jungkook, grabbing him by the collar before slamming him against the table, causing distant screams to be heard in the background as more people continued to rush out of the diner.

Jungkook thrashed under Jongho’s hold before headbutting him, making Jongho’s grip on his shirt loosen. He took the opportunity to push Jongho off of him and swing back his arm ready for a punch.

A hand flew up to your mouth with the sound of Jungkook’s fist meeting Jongho’s cheek. Shooting yourself up from your seat, you try and attempt to hopefully end the squabble. It was almost as if you were invisible to them the moment they see each other because no matter how hard you tried to push Jungkook back from Jongho, he just wouldn’t budge.

“Jungkook, stop!” Your fists didn’t affect him whatsoever despite all the nudges and hits you threw him to stop him from throwing another punch.

“Stay out of my way” You were shocked at how far you managed to fall back from a single swipe to push you out of the way. 

Jongho smeared his thumb across his lip, wiping the small amount of blood oozing out from his cut lip. Anyone could sense the anger this boy was radiating, it was almost deadly. 

The two clashed once again, this time Jongho had managed to throw one in before Jungkook fell to the ground with a hard thud and reddened cheeks. But before he could land another hit, you managed to bring yourself in front of him, raising both your arms up and making him halt.

“Jongho, let’s just go. Leave him, it’s not worth it” It was the first time you’d seen Jongho like this despite already seeing him punch it out in the ring. This right here was pure anger.

It took a minute for Jongho’s panting to quiet down before taking his eyes off a groaning Jungkook on the floor. Jongho’s eyes flickered to you before grabbing a hold of your hand and rushing out the exit. 

The cold breeze hit you like a brick the moment you came out, it wasn’t this cold ten minutes ago when you were running across the lot with Jungkook like lovesick children. You halted in your spot with Jongho’s back facing you, crossing your arms as you wait for some sort of response. 

“What were you doing in there with him?” Jongho turns on his heels, huffing out a long breath before shoving his hands in his jacket. 

“You don’t get to ask me shit without telling me how you found me- oh and why you just randomly decided to tell me to leave-”

“You’re fraternising with the fucking enemy, isn’t that obvious enough? Didn’t this guy fucking cheat on you? Or did your brain decide to stop working after today?” 

“First of all, yes, he did do that, but we were just here as friends. He wanted to talk which, obviously, didn’t turn out well for either of us, and I was going to leave anyways before you showed up” Furious would be an understatement right about now.

“As friends, right. That’s not how it fucking looked like” Oh god, please don’t say he was...

“You’re the one who should be doing the explaining and not me. You can’t just start unnecessary fights and then drag me with you to what? Argue?” 

To be honest, it was getting a lot colder the more you stood in the open. But you didn’t want to show it for your pride’s sake. Jongho seemed unfazed by the cold, comfortably warm in his brown suede jacket. 

“I dragged you out because I-” Your eyes narrowed at Jongho, waiting for him to continue only to be faced with a blank expression.

“- You know what? Nevermind, I was just angry. I needed to let it out on somebody I guess” Jongho inched backwards before slowly turning his back towards you, stepping to his car.

“Y-You’re a bad l-liar, J-Jongho!” Hopefully, he didn’t catch onto your stutters from the cold. 

Jongho didn’t bother looking back at you as he drifted out of the parking lot, leaving you shivering in the cold. You could never get a valid answer out of that boy.

“Dickhead” Right now, the diner was the only warm place apart from the library, but that place was probably closed by now. Your feet shuffled against the rough pavement, inching closer towards the steps of the diner again. 

From where you were standing, you could see Jungkook still inside, sitting at one of the stools with an ice pack held against his face as he slumped forward. You questioned whether or not you should go back inside, address him. 

Fuck it, inside was warm. 

The familiar ring of the bell caused Jungkook to turn his face slightly, probably spotting you from the corner of his eye as he dropped his ice pack onto the counter. You swallowed the lump in your throat before walking towards him, sitting on the stool beside him.

“I thought you would’ve gone home with your boyfriend” Jungkook chuckled, biting the inside of his cheek.

“He’s not my boyfriend”

“So I still have a chance?”

“Highly unlikely”

“Why not? Don’t you miss me too? I’m sure a bit of you does”

“You’re so unbelievable” Now you’ve had enough of him. Shaking your head, you began to push yourself off the stool to make an exit. You’d rather face walking home in the cold than dealing with his nonsense again. 

“Wait,” Jungkook grabs your wrist before you managed to slip away from him “, let me walk you home” Was this guy serious?

“No thanks,” Your fingers pry off Jungkook’s hold on your wrist before turning your back “, you’ve caused enough trouble”. 

“No funny business, I swear” 

“You said you wouldn’t bother me after I went with you to the diner”

“I said I wouldn’t bother you after you had dinner with me and we never actually had dinner because of your boyfriend- sorry, Jongho” You forgot he was always a cocky smart-ass sometimes.

“No funny business” 

“No funny business” 

You couldn’t believe you actually agreed to his offer even after everything that had unfolded just five minutes ago. It was either that or keeping your cheap pepper spray on hand while walking home alone.

You made sure to keep a distance between the two of you, cautious and wary of possible tricks and illusions Jungkook probably had up his sleeve. That boy was always prepared when it involved another female in his presence. 

Neither of you said a word. You were still agitated of to Jungkook’s sudden confession. Did he really want you back or was it just another scam? Who knows. Thankfully, your brain was bigger than your heart. 

It was a silent walk home. Almost a little too silent considering the fact that you actually forgot there was another person walking beside you.

“Do you still keep a key under the mat?” You fiddled with your keys as Jungkook leaned against the door, waiting for your response.

“That’s none of your concern”

“Why? Scared I might catch Jongho in your bed?” 

“What the fuck is your deal?” With a key in the hole, you could just escape from Jungkook’s nonsense right now. But curiosity got the best of you.

“What? I’m just askin’. If you two aren’t a thing, then what the fuck just happened at the diner?”

“Even I don’t know, okay? He’s just- Jongho, that’s all” 

“The boy’s already got you fucked up. You know I can treat you better than that” You wanted to scoff at his face, how fucking ironic.

“You’re not getting me back”

“It was worth a try” Jungkook turned his back before you could say another word to him, still appalled at his trashy attempts to mend a broken relationship between the two of you.

No amount of TV and m&m’s could draw your mind away from the two boys, especially Jongho. Was he okay? Should you text him? No, he’s probably passed out on his couch with Creed playing in the back. But your phone was right there, it didn’t make it any easier. 

You huffed a sigh before placing the bowl of m&m’s onto the coffee table, snatching your phone before falling back onto the couch. Your thumb hovered over the contact, too hesitant to press down on it.

It was either now or in six weeks once classes started again. The phone stayed silent for a solid second before emitting a ring. You could’ve sworn it was your heart ringing instead of the call. 

The room echoed with the silent ring of your phone until it was silent. No answer. 

You just stared at the ceiling until the light on your phone disappeared. There are many questions running through your head from the predicament you had gotten yourself into just two hours ago. 

He looked awfully upset, which was a rare sight to see. Ever since that night in the locker rooms, he wasn’t the same. Maybe you said something that burst his bubble. He did say some ridiculous things though.

“I don’t love you. Yet” 

“Shut up, you can’t just say shit like that”

“Like what?”

“Things that would keep me up at night”

“Things that have the ‘L’ word in them?”

“Things exactly like that”

“I love your eyes, I love your hair, I love your body-”

Your heart can literally not shut up at the memory. You couldn’t help but smile looking back at that night despite undoubtedly catching a cold.

Jongho’s actually never been the type to say things like that. Not to your knowledge at least. Now it’s really gotten you to conceptualise the thought. 

It wouldn’t hurt to give him another ring, you found yourself wanting to talk to him even more just thinking about it. 

“What do you want?” A groggy voice answered the phone, it was almost forced. 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m at- ummphh home” From the sounds of it, he was definitely not at home. Anyone could tell that was a fist to a punching bag. 

“I told you you’re a bad liar, Jongho”

“I’m at the gym” Jongho would never go to a gym, especially when he was an illegal underground boxer with access to a private ring at any time without disturbances. He’s just not about that public life. 

“What for? There’s no match tonight-”

“If you don’t have anything serious to say, I’m going to hang up now. Bye-” You weren’t even phased by his sudden attitude, it was nothing new you had to experience after that night when you, kind of, rejected him?

The red numbers on your digital clock sitting on your kitchen counter from across the room glared at you, beaming 8:21 PM brightly. Without a doubt, most gyms in the area would be closed by now. There was only one option and that was the underground. 

It wasn’t far from your old apartment building. Still quite safely distanced for you to walk to without any fear of the unknown in the midst of the dark. 

The flickering street lights only made you feel wary and oddly enough made you feel like you were off doing something illegal and sketchy. Well, you’re going to an illegal underground boxing venue for christ’s sake. 

The old storage building on top of it was nearly abandoned, perfect to cast away onlookers from the commotion downstairs. Now, it’s used to store random equipment and other gym goods. 

Usually, there would be some sort of security by the door when you walked in, but there were no matches tonight. Thank god for that. You couldn’t stand seeing Jongho getting tumbled around with fists to his pretty face.

From a distance, you could hear the faint sounds of grunting and panting as you walked down the familiar corridor. The boxing ring was to the left, empty, cleaner than before. It was impressive how they completely cleaned it of the bloodstains splattered from previous matches. 

To the left was the locker room. Yes. That locker room. You still wondered how you just decided to fuck some guy in a public-but-not-so public shower with hygiene concerns completely thrown out the window. Who knew what kind of germs this underground shower had. 

In front of you was another corridor, leading to another large room. The lighting was slightly brighter than the room with the boxing ring in it. It had all the necessary training equipment for a professional boxer. 

Jongho’s shirt stuck to his back from the sweat, you could see the outline of his back muscles through the thin material as he threw hard punches. His calves were insanely defined, flexing as he jogged in his spot with his arms raised defensively. 

“Ahem-” Jongho’s head snapped a three-sixty as soon as he heard you clear your throat for his attention. His brows lowered as he recognised you.

“You shouldn’t be out at this time” Jongho holds the punching bag still before ripping the velcro strap off of his boxing gloves with his teeth.

“That’s a bit hypocritical coming from you” You leaned against the frame of the entrance with your arms crossed against your chest as you observed Jongho from a distance. 

“Why are you here anyway?” The boxing gloves fell into Jongho’s bag with a thud before the zipper seals it away.

“Came to see you of course” 

“You’re already bored of that asshole so you came to see me? That’s nice” Jongho’s eyes never met you the second time the moment he started packing away all his stuff, hair dampened in his sweat as his skin glistened under the lighting. 

“I’m not bored of him, he just isn’t you” That honestly sounded better in your head, it made you cringe hearing that come out of your mouth but it was true.

“What do I have that he doesn’t I wonder” 

“A lot more than you think” You watched as Jongho twisted the cap off his bottle, taking a large gulp of his water before turning his gaze back onto you.

“Go home, it’s late” 

“Not until I get a proper explanation” 

“Explanation of what?”

“Of your little outburst at the diner, genius” You heard Jongho sigh as he slung his bag over his shoulder, stepping closer to the exit, stepping closer to you.

“I told you, I needed to get out some anger-”

“Don’t make me repeat myself”

“I’m tired, can’t we talk about this in the morning or something? Maybe when I’m not so sweaty?” 

“Why don’t you go take a shower and then we can talk about it?”

“What, you want to join me again?” 

“For the record, I didn’t join you, it just sorta happened” A blush crept well on your cheeks as you had to recall that moment.

“C’mon, let’s go. I need to lock this place up” Jongho made sure to carefully push past you out the exit, gripping one strap of his bag as he dipped into the dark corridor with you following closely behind.

You didn’t know whether you were too close or too far behind from the lack of lighting supporting your vision. For all you know, you could be breathing right down his neck.

The night’s cold air engulfed you the moment you stepped out of the building, making you clutch your hoodie with crossed arms as Jongho twisted and turned his keys. 

“Why do you keep avoiding my question?” A look of confusion washed over Jongho’s face as he came down to the bottom of the steps.

“Not everything needs an answer”

“This one certainly does. It’s like robbing a bank and asking the cops why you’re going to jail” Unbelievable this kid. 

Jongho looked defeated, he really couldn’t get himself out of this one. Now, what’s left if for him to face it.

“Let me walk you home” Oh he was definitely trying to avoid it all right. 

“Only if you promise to stay and talk about it” Now you know you’ve won. 

With a huff, Jongho followed you closely behind, hands shoved in the pockets of the same jacket he had worn before. It looked quite warm, to be honest. 

After a quiet walk down the street with a few turns, you stood in front of the old apartment building. It wasn’t much but it was enough to keep you warm and safe in this town.

“Don’t even think about trying to run away” You could see Jongho inching backwards away from the steps from the corner of your eye as you twisted the key into the keyhole of the building’s entrance.

“For the record, I didn’t actually promise anything so I can just leave now” Your foot was halfway through the door when you turned back around to Jongho further down the sidewalk than before.

“Don’t you want to stay the night?” Now that was something that had seized his attention.

“Why would I want to do that?” Jongho turned around almost immediately, eyes softening as he hesitantly stepped closer.

“Because it’s cold and you’re tired?” 

“You’re actually not wrong” Well that wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be.

The inside of the apartment building wasn’t much less colder than outside, it did take away your shivers though. Jongho’s footsteps were unmistakably louder than yours as the two of you treaded up the steps to your door before unlocking it with a click that welcomed you into the warm apartment. 

Jongho stepped inside with his eyes all over the place, simply inspecting the unfamiliar place. It was quite embarrassing for him to spot the bowl of m&m’s you had forgotten on your coffee table.

“Now tell me” 

“Oh my fucking god,” Jongho chuckled as he threw his head back in defeat, slumped on the couch with you seated cross-legged beside him and head rested on your fist. “, you’re unbelievable”.

“You seem to like that about me”

Jongho let out a sigh before facing you, turning his body so that now he was slightly a little closer making you feel a faint of his breathing against your arm.

“You want to know why I did what I did at the diner?”

“That’s the whole point of bringing you here” 

You could see the faint scar on his eyebrow from that night, it was the scar of the cut you tended to after his loss in the ring against Jungkook. All his other cuts were gone, it was just that one that was still there, maybe permanent.

The last time you were this close face to face with Jongho was when he told you to be his. Since then, you never bothered to give him a valid answer.

“I didn’t want you getting hurt” 

“What do you mean ‘getting hurt’? You don’t think I can take care of myself?” You found it quite diverting that Jongho actually cared about you.

“Everyone gets hurt by their ex more than once, trust me, I know” 

“I’m not dumb like that. No offence” Jongho huffed a stifled chuckle as he dipped his face to hide a small smile.

“You’re smart, yet you still can’t figure it out”

“I can’t think when I’m nervous” Your breath hitched at the back of your throat as Jongho leaned closer with a soft smile on his face. 

“You’re nervous?” Now you were.

“Does it look like I am?” You could’ve sworn Jongho’s eyes started sparkling as you gazed deeper in them. Were they getting bigger or was he just getting closer?

“I make you nervous, don’t I?” Yes, yes you do. 

“You’re not even doing anything” It was simply just his voice, his face, his everything. 

“Neither do you,” You were frozen in your spot as Jongho brought a hand up to tuck your hair behind your ear before cupping your face “, yet you still manage to make me feel things I shouldn’t”. 

“Things like what?” You never realised how close he was until you felt his forehead rested against yours.

“Things that have the ‘L’ word in it” The only thing you could hear was the sound of your heart almost thumping out of your ribcage. 

Jongho’s touch was so soft and delicate on your face, his hands were gentle with you as they trailed down to your neck and to your waist. His eyes never left yours as they drooped with each centimetre decreasing between your lips. 

Your head stirred a bit before tilting to the side, lips heavily brushing against Jongho’s before locking them. You never knew how much you had missed the feeling of his lips against yours until now. They were so perfect and plump as your lips moved in sync with his hands scrunching the material of your shirt at your waist.

Your head felt lighter with each passing second, you couldn’t help but to bring your hands up to his face and letting your fingers tangle through his hair. It only brought your bodies closer, but not close enough. Your legs push you off the position you were in and slung over each side of Jongho, making you sit on his lap. An awfully too familiar position you found yourself in. 

A deep groan emits from the back of Jongho’s throat as his hands rummaged all over your back with your hips rocking back and forth subtly on his crotch. You could feel the enlarging tent against your soaked pussy from under your pants. 

Your chest pressed against Jongho’s as his tongue frisked with yours and his hands gripped firmly on your hips helping you rock back and forth against his hard cock underneath his sweats. A quiet whimper left your lips in between the kiss from Jongho’s hard squeeze on your ass that prompted you to grind harder and faster on his crotch. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this shit again” 

“You’re the one who mmph fuck- invited me inside” Jongho slid his hands underneath your shirt, smoothing them over your skin before hoisting the shirt above your head and tossing it to the side.

“Fair enough” Jongho’s lips pecked yours before pursuing his kisses down your jawline and to your neck. You hugged Jongho’s head close to your chest as his wet kisses smother your entire upper body. 

Jongho’s hands mesmerised you with his lingering touch all over your back and ass, playing with the clip of your bra before unhooking it, letting your breasts free from its cups for him to take one into his mouth as he caresses with the other.

The feeling of his tongue swirling around your nipple only made your pussy clench around nothing but gush at the sensation. His warm breath fanned over the skin of your chest, raising goosebumps as the wetness in your panties spread.

You tug at Jongho’s shirt, scrunching the bottom before raising it over his head and carelessly tossing it away. The outline of his pecks wasn’t too prominent, but they were still there for you to be able to trace them with a finger. You couldn’t help but to just smooth your hands over his chest as his lips fell back onto yours. 

Jongho’s thumbs hooked under the waistband of your pants as his fingers rest on your hips. He tugged at them before hooking the rest of his fingers underneath to pull them down as you slowly got onto your knees for him to bring down your pants with your panties.

It was the same look on his face from the other night, this time just with a little more lust. Jongho looked up at you with droopy eyes as his hands roamed your bare ass, pushing your body closer to his.

“Have you figured it out yet?” It was a mere whisper but you could hear him perfectly clearly. 

“I won’t believe you until you say it” You kicked off your pants and panties, leaving you sitting naked on Jongho’s lap as you hooked a finger under the waistband of his sweatpants.

“It won’t mean anything to me if you don’t feel the same” Jongho looked away only for you to cup his face and turn his gaze onto you again.

“Let me show you how I feel then” You smashed your lips back onto Jongho’s again before letting your hands squeeze his thighs as you lower yourself onto your knees against the carpet.

Jongho’s jaw clenched slightly as he bucked his hips for you to pull his sweats and boxers down to his ankles before taking his sprung cock into your hand. His head fell back with a groan as you pumped his pulsating cock slowly with one hand as the other massaged his tense thigh. 

“Fuck” You felt more satisfied each time Jongho’s abdomen tensed with each pump. With a lick of your lips, you leaned forward, lips brushing against his throbbing tip.

Jongho’s hand found their way onto your head, fingers combed through it as he scrunched your hair together in a make-shift ponytail. You could feel him throbbing just by the tip of your tongue as you lined the side of his dick with the tip of your tongue, satisfaction washing over you as you watch him twitch underneath your hold.

You give him a few kitten licks at the tip before wrapping your mouth around his girthy cock, swirling your tongue around as your pussy gushed over the sounds of his deep moans. His cock twitched in your mouth as you pumped what you couldn’t reach with one hand.

“Fuck- keep going, just like that ohmygod” You bopped your head faster up and down his dick, looking up occasionally with furrowed brows and doe eyes to meet his lustful ones. 

Jongho groaned louder as his legs stirred more evidently from your hums against his dick while it hit the back of your throat. The grip on your hair grew tighter, almost making your scalp sting from it.

“Come here, baby” There was something about him calling you ‘baby’ that made your heart flutter. Smiling teasingly, you got up from your knees and back onto the couch where Jongho pinned you underneath him before attacking your neck with his lips, sucking a little too long on the same spot. There was probably a purple gift waiting for you there.

You could feel the tip of his dick poke at your entrance ever so slightly, you couldn’t help but bring your hips closer in hopes for more to fill your neediness. But Jongho only went down further, from playing with your breasts to kissing a line down your stomach before stopping right above your throbbing clit.

Jongho shot a droopy glance from below, making you bend your legs, letting him hook his arms underneath your legs. It was quite a view with Jongho intently gazing up at your with his face dipped between your legs.

You could feel his warm breath hit against your clit, making you clench here and there before he gave you a few kitten licks. Your head fell back as your arms retracted above your head, sliding under the cushions in the corner of your couch.

“Jongho” He gripped your thighs harder, holding you in place as he sucked on your clit and swirled his tongue around it before dipping to your folds and sliding his flattened tongue up and down. 

It was body-stirring the way he latched his lips onto your folds with his tongue swirling around everywhere and nose buried against your clit. A shaky moan left your lips as you subconsciously started to grind your hips against his face, fingers holding back his hair as he immersed himself between your legs.

“Mhmphh fuck- right there” Jongho unhooked an arm from under your leg, bringing it up to one of your breasts before squeezing it with your hand over his. 

He moved his tongue as if he were hungry, making your hips buckle further against his face. Your nerves sparked left and right each time Jongho’s nose rubbed against your clit, making your eyes roll back in pleasure. 

“You look so fucking perfect” Jongho unlatched his lips from your folds, crawling back up over to you.

“Don’t I always?” You cupped Jongho’s face, caressing his cheek with your thumb as the tip of his dick poked further at the entrance of your pussy, making your brain shrivel into a cloud with a slow agonisingly pleasureful stretch. 

“Even more perfect like this” Your mouth hanged wide as your eyes widened with the sudden stretch from Jongho’s cock sliding in. 

“Fuck ohmygod-” Jongho hoisted your legs around his waist before hovering over you again, rocking his hips slowly as he buried himself deep in you.

“I forgot how you fucking felt around me oh my fucking god” A small whimper came from the back of your throat as Jongho dipped his face in the crook of your neck and his hips slapping against yours faster with sounds of skin slapping against skin bouncing off the walls. 

You couldn’t even force a single coherent thought out of your mushed brain with Jongho thrusting into you with an unreckoned speed. Almost all of the air inside your lungs were knocked out from each thrust, leaving you gasping inaudibly.

Thank god you had mistakenly left a small gap of the window open otherwise you’d have a sweat patch on the couch you laid upon. Jongho’s skin was still soft as you smoothed your hands over his back, feeling each muscle with every thrust as his forearms supported him off the couch. 

Jongho’s face appeared again after dipping into your neck, his lips parted as he brought them down to yours, slobbering a lazy kiss as your arms slung around his neck, playing with the locks at the back of his head. You couldn’t control your moans any further as Jongho began to lift his lower body, hooking himself deep into you before snaking his arms back around your waist.

“Nnghaa fuck!” Jongho lifted you off your back and pulled you in a sitting position on his dick, sliding himself lower down on the couch for him to grip your waist and snapping his hips upwards into you.

Almost unidentifiable sounds left your mouth as you held your breasts, head falling back with your eyes as Jongho held you in place for his hips to slap against yours. You couldn’t help but fall forward, hugging Jongho’s head to your chest as your body shrivelled with each thrust bringing you closer to an orgasm. 

Jongho’s thrusts became faster and harder as he grunted against your chest, sending lewd moans out of your mouth. Your head felt light as your vision clouds with a foggy white, the spark of nerves in the pit of your stomach was threatening to combust soon enough with a pace like this.

“I’m so closenngha oh yesyesyes!” Your throat was almost as dry as a desert with the wide gape you were making as a result of your inaudible moans. 

Jongho clenches his jaw hard, brows furrowed and eyes darkened as he focuses on your body. Your face scrunches in absolute pleasure as your legs quivered at the pace Jongho was thrusting into you. 

“Fuckfuckfuck! Jongho- ngghhaa fuck yes!” A wave of pure bliss washes over your body like a tsunami, the ball of nerves in the pit of your stomach burst into doses of pleasure being released through all courses of your body as Jongho’s hard thrusts sent you forward and legs threatening to close if it wasn’t for his hips preventing it. Jongho didn’t stop there, his thrusts became sloppier and your body quivered from the overwhelming pleasure.

“A little bit more, baby, almost fuckmmhph there” It felt like one of those bull rides by the way Jongho lifted his lower body off the couch to thrust into you as he chased his own high.

“Jongnnghaa oh shit!” Jongho’s intense gaze pierced right through you as he flipped you back to the previous position with you underneath him, legs wrapped around his torso as his thrusts became sloppy and deeper. 

“Mhmmmphhh fuuuck” A warm spurt of cum pools inside you as Jongho slammed his hips hard one last time against you with an almost animalistic loud groan against your ear.

You were out of breath, hair sticking to your forehead as your an arm flared back behind you and the other playing with the hair at the back of Jongho’s head. Neither of you spoke a word for what seemed to be an awkward forever. 

“I love you” It wasn’t as hard to say as you thought it would be, maybe because you actually meant it.

“What did you just say?” Jongho’s head shoots up almost immediately from the crook of your neck, eyes flickering back and forth between yours. 

“You heard me” You chuckled a bit, letting your fingers play with the short strands of hair in front of his face as your feet slide up and down Jongho’s legs.

A small smile caved its way onto Jongho’s face as he propped himself comfortably over you. It was almost as if everything that had just happened in the last fifteen minutes had vanished from his mind. 

“Say it again” There was a hint of joy in his voice when he spoke again, making you curious of his ends.

“I love you” You always found it so difficult to face that word, maybe because it hurt you too much in the end.

“You really mean it?” 

“Why else would I say it?” 

“I must be dreaming” 

“You’re literally still inside of me, how can you possibly be dreaming?” 

It was so surprising to hear Jongho’s chuckle. You didn’t even know he had a gummy smile until this convenient time. 

Jongho’s eyes truly sparkled as he gazed down at you, smile softening before planting a slow passionate kiss on your lips. You could’ve sworn they were about to crack any moment now.

“I love you”


End file.
